


I don't believe you, you ain't been loving me right.

by namemelike1ofyourfrenchgirls



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namemelike1ofyourfrenchgirls/pseuds/namemelike1ofyourfrenchgirls
Summary: The one where Lena’s kind of a catfish.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara Danvers was a regular nerdy reporter at CatCo with a serious addiction to Instagram. She took pleasure on posting aesthetically pictures of food, herself, her friends and anything else, really; she also didn’t have a huge number of followers and no real interest in taking it seriously, so it was pure fun for her.

She was used to reading comments from random people and kindly replying to them during her times of boredom, especially at work, where she found herself at the moment.

While proofreading something before handing it in to her boss, Kara felt her phone buzz a couple of times on her desk. Ignoring at first, her interest peaked when it kept going from minute to minute, and Kara, not being the best at containing her curiousness, picked her phone up.

“Best donuts around the world?” she mumbled to herself in confusion as she read her multiple notifications saying said account had liked her photos. “What the heck?”

Kara tapped on the first notification and went to the account feed, and as the page loaded, her face changed from puzzled to awed. A little over a handful of pictures of different donuts greeted her, so she wasted no time in checking each one of them. The account didn’t have many followers – only a few dozen – and followed only one person, which, according to the new notification she’d just gotten, was herself.

She found it odd but enjoyed the whole “rating donuts around the world” concept as described in the description, giving that Kara loved donuts, and decided to like some pictures back. Her thumb hovered over the “follow” option for a few second before she tapped it impulsively, wanting to see where that would lead, blocking her phone right after and getting back to work.

The exchange of likes went on for a few weeks, with some occasional comments, before Kara decided on an impulse, once again, to send the person running the page a message. “ _Hey, I don’t know how you found me, but I’m glad you did, because I really love the pictures you post, they’re my favorite._ ” She pressed her thumb against her bottom lip, analyzing what she wrote. Despite working with words on a daily basis, when it came to communicating with people she never met, Kara struggled to find the right ones to express what she wanted to say. She pressed send and blocked her phone, throwing it on the couch while still staring at it like it might, somehow, come to life and slap her across the face for having poor communication skills.

Seconds later, when it actually lit up and buzzed, causing her to slightly jump, Kara reached over and picked her phone, taking a deep breath before turning the screen on, only to find a text from her sister. Kara huffed in annoyance over the little show she pulled for nothing, after all, she didn’t even know the person, it was probably some weird old dude, but her eye roll got interrupted when another notification popped up on the top of her screen. “Best donuts around the world: hey, how are you? I act…”

“Oh crap” she stared at it, deciding whether she should just read it and get it over with or maybe pretend she wasn’t the kind of person always on her phone, anxious for an answer. It didn’t really matter in the end, because even if she did open the conversation, what would she say?

The screen went dark before completely turning off and she sighed, a little in relief, but mostly feeling ridiculous.

Biting the bullet, Kara turned it back on and opened the conversation, reading it over and over a few times before attempting to come up with an answer. Old dude was probably thinking he was being ignored, but what the heck, right?


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Hey, how are you? I actually don’t remember how I found you, probably scrolling through the discovery page :) but I’m also happy that I did. By the way, are donuts your favorites or just my pictures? Asking for a friend_.”

Kara had a small smile on her lips as she typed, erasing and then starting again a couple of times, before getting fed up and just pressing send. “ _I’m pretty good, how about you? Also, you post my favorites pictures of one of my favorite foods, is your friend pleased with my answer_?”

She went back to her feed, scrolling mindlessly, not really expecting another answer this fast, but also… Kara was really bored, so chatting with someone, regardless of the stress she felt, seemed interesting.

When another notification came up again Kara was quicker to check it. “ _Good, I’m doing alright. My friend was very pleased to hear it, and if you haven’t guessed already, donuts are one of my favorite too… Also, rating kale around the world didn’t seem as inviting_ ”.

Kara snorted, pursing her lips while she typed. “ _Kale? Yikes, are you one of those “healthy people”? Cuz again, yikes_ ” she read it once more and decided on a small smiling face at the end, fearing that the Old Dude wouldn’t get that she was joking and actually get offended. As soon as she sent it, she saw the little ‘read’ mark on the corner, and like that, Old Dude was typing.

“ _Do you not like kale? It’s delicious! I guess one could say I’m a “healthy person”, but shouldn’t we be, though? What do you normally eat? You know, apart from the bagels and Chinese food you post so much about_.”

“ _Uh, first of all, gross… And second of all, I eat tons of different food, ok? I’m not THAT bad_ ” Kara read it again and opted for another emoji with a pouting-like face at the end.

Being distracted by Old Dude, Kara ended up forgetting that her sister, Alex, was on her way, and got startled when the door opened to her sister already rambling away.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Alex frowned to her sister while she put bags of food and a pizza box on top of the dinner table “It’s not like I’m showing up out of nowhere, which by the way, thanks for ignoring my text. Since you didn’t choose a dessert I got you none.”

“No, seriously?” she whined, leaving her phone on the couch and getting up to check the bags.

“I’m joking, Kara” she rolled her eyes and gave her a small smile “is chocolate pie okay?” she waved the package in front of Kara, who immediately dropped the pout and played it cool.

“Yeah, that’ll do” she shrugged, with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips “come on, let’s eat, I’ve been waiting for you for forever,” she said as she took the pizza box with herself to the couch.

“It sure looked like it” she mumbled as she followed Kara, who simply crinkled her nose in a frown as an answered, too busy with the slice of pizza in her hand.  
Kara’s phone buzzed and she picked it up with her clean hand, feeling bad for forgetting about Old Dude.

“ _It’s not gross… You’re gross… :) So what else do you eat? I’m guessing something like chocolate or pizza_ ”

Kara smiled at the coincidence, forgetting her sister was next to her and snapped a picture of her biting into a new slice of pepperoni pizza, captioning it with “ _Fine, you got me there… but it was beginners luck_ ”. As she put her phone down, she could feel Alex staring at her, but pretended she didn’t.

“Who was that for?”

“Hm?” she turned to Alex feigning innocence.

“The photo,” she said like she was stating the obvious, followed by an eye roll.

“Oh, just my Instagram” she shrugged and Alex stared at her incredulous, but decided to just ignore, turning her attention back to the TV show they were watching.

Every now and then Kara would check her phone, and although Alex was a little suspicious, it could easily be one of their friends, it wasn’t unusual for them to have a quick phone break during movies of TV shows marathons. Late at night, Alex left to head over to her girlfriend’s, but Kara stayed sprawled on her couch, with her phone in hands. She was curious about the person on the other side, but was reluctant to ask questions in case they were private, so she rolled with it, enjoying the light banter they were having about some ‘out of this world’ donut Old Dude had in Japan, and how extra it was, but also “extremely worth it”.

Hours had passed since Kara’s usual bedtime, not that she had one, please… But it was also really late for the time she usually went to bed like a regular person, yet, she couldn’t help but force herself to stay awake. So far, all she knew about Old Dude was that they were a business person, granted why they travelled a lot, and that they were a fairly healthy person, with an unhealthy donut addiction that was under control purely by the rule of “one donut per travel”, which Kara thought was ridiculous, but maybe understandable…

“ _Shouldn’t you be asleep already? I don’t know where you are, but I’m guessing is probably really late_ ”

“ _Nah, I’m fine_ ” she sent at the same time she yawned “ _but if you want to go to bed you can, I don’t want to hold you here_ ”

“ _Like you could do that… ;) It’s actually the middle of the day where I am, so I’m good_.”

“ _Rude… Where are you anyway?_ ” she readjusted her position on the couch in hopes it would help her get more awake.

“ _Ha ha ha. I’m in Australia right now, you_?”

“ _America. Are you Australian? Or are you just there for travel_?” she blinked heavily and kept fidgeting like it would keep her awake.

“ _Just traveling. Where in America?_ ”

Kara tapped her index finger on the side of her phone, considering whether to answer or not… Her Instagram probably gave that away already, but she wasn’t sure she should tell Old Dude when she had no idea how creepy he could turn out to be.

“ _Cool! Are you from America too_?” she opted for dodging the question, hoping they wouldn’t insist. The ‘typing’ sign came up and vanished a few times before the actual answer.

“ _Yeah. Hey, I have to go, something came up. It was good talking to you._ ”

She sighed a little disappointed. “ _Yeah, you too._ ”

Kara ran her hand across her face and forced herself to get up and go to bed, not sure if she had made things a little awkward or if maybe Old Dude was indeed a creep and she did the right thing by not telling them.


	3. Chapter 3

Days went by before she got another message. She was on her way to work when it came. “ _If you’re ever in Lisbon, steer clear from Maria’s Sweets, that’s a 0/10 for sure_.”  
  
Somehow, Kara resented Old Dude’s absence, which was stupid, but she couldn’t help herself. Still, she typed an answer. “ _If I ever manage to find myself in Lisbon, I’ll make sure to remember that_ ”  
  
She stopped walking abruptly when they sent her a photo, resulting in some random guy walking behind her bumping into her and walking away complaining. Kara let her finger hover above the notification, silently praying for a not creepy picture, and then tapped it, bracing herself for the worst.  
  
And once again she felt ridiculous. Kara stared at the photo of a pretty looking donut being held by someone possibly wearing a suit, which didn’t give her anymore more than she already knew: business person.  
  
She quickly typed the first thing she could think of and resumed her walk, trying to shake away how bothered she felt by the lack of information she had on that stranger.  
  
Eventually, they went back to talking like the first time, and with each day it became more frequent. Kara would receive random “good morning!”s throughout the day, followed by “wait… I forgot about the time zones”, and some occasional “Shit, I hope I didn’t wake you up”, which led to her sister and her friends giving her curious looks and questioning her about the “mystery person” she’d been texting for the past few months.  
  
Despite really enjoying their conversation and set on being respectful of Old Dude’s identity, Kara was a curious being, and not knowing more was a small kind of torture for her. She wanted to give a name to the person that she was growing fonder more and more with each day, and hopefully then put a face to that name. She had some guesses, but thinking about it only made her more interested. Kara assumed that they weren’t really old, like the nickname she gave them, if the hand on that first photo was theirs, simply because it wasn’t wrinkled. She could be wrong, but she chose to steer clear from the “old, creepy man” narrative, mainly because Old Dude wasn’t creepy at all, old? Maybe. A man? Also, maybe. But besides these guesses, a small voice in her head kept saying: “but what if is not a dude? Huh? Huh?”. So, she decided she would slowly try to know them better, ready to drop everything if they seemed uncomfortable.

“ _Hey, this is my phone number, btw, if you want to text me sometime…_ ” she sent them followed by a sequence of numbers she checked over and over to make sure they were correct.  
  
The message was read, but not replied to, and Kara was scared maybe she overstepped. While biting her bottom lip, she stared at her screen, waiting for anything, but got nothing. With a sigh, she turned off the screen and tried to focus on whatever was playing on her TV while she waited for Alex and Maggie to come over.  
  
Around five minutes later her phone buzzed and she instantly reached for it. Staring back at her was a message from an unknown number that said “ _Hey._ ”, and she couldn’t contain the smile spreading across her lips. It was stupid, she knew, but the small step was a good sign for her.  
  
“ _Is it you, donut lover?_ ” she texted back.  
  
“ _Is that how you call me? Cuz I might like the nickname…_ ” Kara smiled, feeling her cheeks burn. No, she was not getting flustered by Old Dude. She shook her head and cleared her throat, replacing the ear-to-ear grin by an impartial expression.  
  
“ _Maybe… What else would I call you?_ ” _Smooth, Danvers_ , she thought with an appreciative smile.  
  
“ _Hmm, you can call me anything you want, darling._ ” She rolled her eyes, imagining an old dude typing that. “ _But I also go by Lena, if that’s more up your league._ ”  
  
“Lena,” She said out loud, testing how it would sound coming from her lips.  
  
“ _Lena? So you’re not an old, creepy dude?_ ” she texted back.  
  
“ _You almost sound disappointed… Should I be worried?_ ” Kara laughed more than she should and blamed the nervousness.  
  
“ _I was really into that, even saved you under "Old Dude" on my phone, but oh well, I guess you’ll do…_ ”  
  
“ _Shame… I was really into you as well_ ” Kara felt her heart a little faster than usual as she read it. “ _I’m 25-year-old lady, hopefully, that’s not too big of a stretch_ ”  
  
“ _Maybe we should check again in.. say, 25 years_?” she replied with a cheeky smile.  
  
“ _Okay, gross… Unless that’s what you’re really into, if so... cool_.”  
  
Kara laughed, shaking her head slightly. “ _It’s not, I prefer people my age, thank you very much._ ”  
  
“ _Which would be…?_ ”  
  
“ _25_ ”  
  
“ _Hey, would you look at that! We’re the same age…_ ” Kara laughed again, biting her lip while she looked at the screen. The minute Old Man revealed themselves as not an actual old man, she startled to shamelessly flirt with Kara, which weirdly enough didn’t make her uncomfortable. Flustered? Maybe. A little bubbly inside? Possibly. But not uncomfortable.  
  
“ _Or are you actually lying when you’re older only to get to me? Cuz you’d be surprised at how willing I am to be with an older woman._ ”  
  
Kara rubbed her forehead trying to suppress the smile creeping on her lips. She wasn’t sure how serious Lena actually was, not about the age thing, but about the flirting. She was probably straight and was just having fun and Kara would end up getting caught in the middle of it all.  
  
“ _What a plot twist would it be if the old man ended up being me, huh?_ ”  
  
“ _For sure_.” Kara was waiting for her to finish typing until the door swung open and she looked up to meet Alex and Maggie coming in.  
  
“Hey” Alex walked to her and quickly kissed the top of her head before setting her bags on the counter.  
  
“Hi, do you guys need help?”  
  
“Hey, Little Danvers” Maggie smiled at her “we’re good, just set up the TV while we get the food ready.”  
  
“Yes ma’am” she made a silly salute and turned the TV on, quickly tuning in the right channel before focusing back on her phone.  
  
“ _You’re not though, right? Cuz that would be pretty disappointing_ ”  
  
“ _How so?_ ”  
  
“ _Idk, I like the way you are… And I’m not particularly into men, especially the old kind._ ”  
  
“Oh,” Kara said out loud, earning some puzzled looks from her guests “It's suppose to rain tomorrow, what a bummer huh?”  
  
“Right” Alex mumbled, giving her a funny look.  
  
“ _Kara?_ ” she felt her heart beating fast for whatever reason she couldn’t understand.  
  
“ _Yes?_ ” she hesitantly texted.

 “ _I’m a lesbian, is that alright_?” for the amount of time it took for her to send such small phrase Kara got that Lena might be feeling a little nervous too.  
  
“ _Of course!_ ” she texted back “ _I, myself, am bi, actually_ ” and before she could stop herself she added “ _Bi myself lol_ ” and mentally slapped herself for doing that.  
  
“ _Alright hahaha_ ” she breathed out in relief, still feeling like such a loser “ _Good that we got that out of the way, I guess_ ”  
  
“So, who are talking to?” Alex plopped down on her side on the couch and shamelessly tried to look at her conversation.  
  
“Nobody!” Kara pulled the phone against her chest protectively away from Alex.  
  
“That doesn’t look like nobody. Who is he?” she wiggled her brows. “Sorry, OR she.” She added after getting a nasty glare from Kara.  
  
“Just someone I’m talking to, no big deal,” she said defensively.  
  
“Oh, so it IS someone,” Maggie said as she put the food down on the coffee table.  
  
“Yes,” Kara rolled her eyes.  
  
Maggie tapped her thigh and Kara moved over so she could sit by her side; she was sat at the middle, unfortunately, which made it easier for the other two to question her about who she’d been texting.  
  
“Come on, this has been going for a while now, Kara, who’s this mystery person you’d been texting nonstop?” Alex asked.  
  
“Nobo—” Alex and Maggie stared at her and Kara sighed “Her name is Lena”  
  
“Oh! We have a name, babe!” Maggie held her hand out and Alex slapped it without breaking eye contact with Kara, but she had a small grin on her lips now.  
  
“Okay, now tell us more about this Lena.”  
  
“Well, I don’t know much, to be honest.” She shrugged, trying to get off the hook.  
  
“Yeah, nice try, buddy, you guys have been texting now for what? Over a month? You gotta know something.”  
  
“Two… She’s a private person, I just learned her name. Until yesterday I still called her Old Dude”  
  
“Ew, what the hell?” Maggie made a disgusted face.  
  
“You know, the whole ‘oh, that’s probably some old dude you’re talking to’” Kara quoted with a silly voice and Maggie and Alex nodded in understanding.  
  
“But you said you don’t know much, which imply you gotta know something” Maggie smiled victoriously “so, you know, spill it, Little Danvers.”  
  
“Nice, babe” Alex muttered.  
  
“Fine” Kara rolled her eyes “all I know is that she is 25 years old, she travels a lot, likes donuts, yet is really healthy, and uh… she’s gay”  
  
Maggie and Alex exchanged a look. “Gay, you say?”  
  
“Yes, Alex, as in a homosexual” she deadpanned and they both laughed.  
  
“Are you into her? Is she hot?” Maggie poked her thigh and Kara glared at her as much as she could and rubbed her thigh.  
  
“I don’t know, I’ve never seen her”  
  
“You what?” Alex seemed to deflate.  
  
“She never sent me a photo of her and I never asked.”  
  
“Aaand, we’re back to old dude,” Maggie said.  
  
“No. Come on, she wouldn’t lie about that”  
  
“I mean, maybe. You don’t know, Kara” Alex gave her a concerning look.  
  
“Just ask her for a photo”  
  
“Yeah, the worst she could say is no” Alex shrugged.  
  
Kara looked at them and took a deep breath. “Alright, what the heck.”  
  
“ _Can I see a picture of you? Totally fine if you’re not cool with it, just curious_ ”  
  
“Nice” Alex judged her.  
  
“Shut up” she mumbled.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“ _Can I see a picture of you? Totally fine if you’re not cool with it, just curious_ ”

Lena stared at her phone and then stared at her body. She was currently wearing sweatpants and an old oversized college t-shirt while she had her hair up in a bun and a face mask going on.

 _Great, she asks for it the only time I’m not dressed, just great,_  Lena bitterly thought to herself.

“ _Couldn't you have asked me this on a day where I'm actually looking good? I look like a fucking potato right now_ "

She bit her lip, nervously waiting for a reply.

“ _I like potatoes_ ” she smiled, but there was no way in hell Kara’s first impression of her would be like that. “ _Don’t you have pictures of you on your phone?_ ”

She considered it for a while and then opened her gallery, scrolling through it for a while before deciding on just sending one of her sitting behind her desk instead of overthinking it too much. Jess, her secretary, had sent her that photo after it was published in some magazine, and she liked so, what the hell. She didn’t enjoy how nervous she was feeling over some girl she never met thinking she was pretty or not, still, she couldn’t stop staring at her phone waiting for a response.

\--

 “Dude, that can’t be her! That’s a professional photo!” Maggie frowned “I’m sorry, Kara, but come on, she’s pushing here.”

“Isn’t that the CEO of L-Corp?” Alex asked with a crease between her brows.

“Oh shit, babe, it is!”

Kara could hear them talking and pointing out how stupid this girl must have been to send her a photo of someone famous while trying to catfish Kara and debating how creepy could this turn out to be, but she couldn’t stop staring at the woman in the photo. She was divided between agreeing with them, because it seemed too good to be true, but at the same time she didn’t feel like she was being lied to, and if she was right, goddamn it that girl was pretty.

“Do you really believe it’s her?” Alex asked her and Kara blinked a few times before looking at her sister.

“I don’t know” she answered quietly “I mean, would it be really that crazy if it were?”

“Oh sweetie, this is not looking good” Alex touched her shoulder sympathetically.

“I guess” she mumbled, staring at the photo one last time before turning the screen off and taking a deep breath. “You know what? Let's just eat before our food gets cold.”

“Alright then… just—” Alex hesitated “don’t let this girl get in here” she poked the spot above Kara’s heart. “so soon, okay?”

“I’ll be careful” she gave Alex a weak smile.

“Good,” she said, kissing Kara’s temple as Maggie gave her knee a few pats, looking at her empathetically.

Kara forced herself to stop thinking about Lena and focusing instead on the ‘Danvers plus Maggie’ night in. She finally had a name and a face, but it seemed too good to be true. She feared that this person she’d been talking to for the past two months was straight up lying to her in the most obvious ways, except that maybe she wasn’t.

She laid in bed that night and tried to go back to every conversation they had, trying to find mistakes, little clues that could give away whether she was who she said she was or not. The only thing Kara found useful was the travel information she had(HERE); maybe if she made a list with the places and time, she could search if Lena Luthor had been to any of these places. But then again, she could have searched where the real Lena Luthor would be and lied to Kara. Or maybe she worked for her and knew this kind of information. She optioned for not doing that, it was too stalker-ish for her.

She groaned and pressed her face against the pillow until the lack of air made her feel claustrophobic and she turned on her bed facing up. At the end of the day, it didn’t really matter; she liked Lena. Should she go back to calling her Old Dude? No, that was ridiculous. Kara had a great connection with Lena, and if she was lying, maybe she was insecure about something, the point was: Kara Danvers liked Lena whether she was a gorgeous, super smart and successful CEO or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Another couple of months went by and whenever Kara tried to facetime or call Lena, something came up or she was busy or she wasn’t dressed "properly" for it like she was some kind of Victorian age lady that needed the “proper” outfits for each occasion.

She had to admit, she was getting a little tired of it. Lena sent her a handful of photos of herself and they were either professional looking or they seemed too generic. Yet, she couldn’t bring herself to end whatever they had, in fact, she felt like she was never more into this whole mess than at the moment. Lena kept shamelessly flirting with her whenever she could while also being there for her, trying to make her smile whenever Kara was upset; she truly seemed to care for her, yet, Kara  couldn’t stop thinking, late at night, that there was a big possibility this woman that popped up seven months ago on her Instagram and became an important part of her day to day life was flat out lying to her face like it was nothing.

Kara tried making plans for meeting up, she offered to fly anywhere Lena was – as long as it was still America – and suddenly Lena had to fly to Asia and spend a few weeks there for whatever she was working on. Her friends felt bad for her; Winn had done an extensive research on Lena Luthor, with Alex’s support; he searched the photos and they either linked back to her personal Instagram account or they were published on something. She even tried following Lena Luthor’s official account, hoping maybe she’d follow back, but that never happened.

The worst part of it all was that Kara felt like she was falling for this random person and she couldn’t bring herself to pull away. Every time she tried, either she caved within hours or Lena texted her, concerned about her not answering or with cheesy “thought of you” messages and she was suddenly right back in.

Kara decided to search whether Lena Luthor was actually in Asia or not and got nothing. She texted Winn asking him to try and do a better job, and still nothing. She felt like she was getting lie to once more.

“ _Hey, can I call you? I’m not feeling really great?_ ” Kara texted her. It was a make or break request, either Lena cared enough to agree or she didn’t… Or, she was actually busy. Kara sighed hard, feeling like her feelings were turning into mush, but maybe, if Lena once again dodged it, she should end it for all.

Sitting on the floor of her living room, she laid her head on the couch, just staring at the screen, ready to accept her defeat and just give up. The screen lit up and “Old Dude” popped up written across it and Kara immediately straighten up her posture. She felt a little awkward about the name, but also, she never felt like it was right to change it to “Lena” since she wasn’t sure if it was really her. Seconds went by as she stared at it in shock, not believing her eyes, and it took her some courage to actually answer it and press the phone against her ear.

“Kara?” a low voice called her “what happened?”

She felt like she couldn’t breathe, that didn’t prove she was who she said she was, but it made it more real. No old dude then.

“Lena?” she asked hopelessly and the voice chuckled.

“Did you wrongly send that text to me?”

“No” she smiled. Was it possible to fall in love with someone’s voice?

“Good,” she said in a kind tone like she was smiling as she said it, and Kara’s smile got bigger.

“Are you busy? Am I bothering you?” she nervously fidgeted with the corner of a pillow.

“Uh,” she hesitated a little “I don’t have much time, but I can talk now. Are you okay?”

Kara bit her lip at the concern she could hear pouring from Lena’s tone.

“Just not feeling good, I needed some distraction”

“Want to talk about it? If not, I can be very good at distracting” her tone was very insinuating, with a small laugh at the end, and Kara felt her face burn, all the way to her neck.

“Not really, I don’t want to talk”

“Distraction it is then” she decided. Kara braced herself for some possible inappropriate conversation and ended up surprised at what came next. “I wish you could be here with me” _Oh, here we go_ , Kara thought. “the food is absolutely amazing and they do this shaved ice cream thing-y that is so delicious I immediately thought of you” _OH._ “Well, for more than one reason” she corrected herself with a hint of humor. _Oh_. “I’m pretty sure they have that in America but, eh, is not the same thing, I guess—” Kara heard someone calling her and Lena interrupted herself before muttered something back and then resuming whatever she was saying to Kara “Shit, sorry Kara, I really need to go. I’ll make sure to send you some photos later, okay?” she apprehensively said.

“Yeah, sure”

“You’ll be alright?”

“Yeah, thank you, I feel much better now”

“Good, text you later” and before Kara could answer she hung up.

This was it, Kara had her confirmation. Someone explicitly called her “Miss Luthor”, so this was true, she wasn’t lying. Kara quickly got to her feet and called Alex, she had to tell her it was all real, there was no denying. She anxiously paced around her apartment as she waited for Alex to answer, biting the sleeve of her t-shirt.

“Yeah?”

“Alex, it _is_ her!” she stopped walking, talking a little too loud for her sister’s liking.

“Wait, what? Hang on, I’m putting you on speaker, Maggie’s here.”

“Hey Kara”

“Yeah, hi, she’s real, guys!”

“What? What happened?” Maggie said in the same tone as her.

“I asked if she could call me because I wasn’t feeling really well and she did, and someone called her ‘Miss Luthor’ on the back”

And then she didn’t get the reaction she expected.

“What else did they said to her?” Alex cautiously asked.

“Nothing, they were just calling her, so she said she needed to go and that was it, but we talked for like, five minutes before that.”

“Oh, Kara,” Alex said and Kara immediately deflated. She knew her sister was about to point holes in the story. “What if she faked that? She could have asked anyone to do that for her to seem legit”

“Alex” she closed her eyes, not wanting to accept her sister might be right.

“She’s right, Kara… Unless you link the voice to the face, there’s no guarantee here, try and get her to facetime you”

She breathed out feeling defeated and irritated. “Sure, hmm, I’m gonna go eat something, talk to you later” she ended the call before they answered and threw herself back on the couch.

Lena never texted her that day and Kara decided to just go to sleep. She did wake up to a text from her and a few from her sister but didn’t bother to read them, just simply moving on with her day, getting dressed and grabbing something to eat on her way to work.

Kara decided to ignore Lena’s texts for the next few days and pretty much isolate herself from her friends. Just her, her TV and some greasy food. _To heal my soul_ , she joked to herself. Soon she would feel a little better and would be able to get back to her normal self, her normal life, and if she survived these days without Lena, maybe she could go a little longer, and then a little longer, until it didn’t hurt anymore, until she didn’t miss her anymore.

What she failed to remember was that Lena might post something to her Instagram account, so maybe she shouldn’t be on Instagram, and yet… She was staring at a picture of another donut from a place she knew very well. Noonan’s was a cafeteria right next to CatCo that Kara went to almost every day, roughly 20 minutes away from her apartment. And Lena had been there just the day before. Either this was taking a creepy turn or she missed a huge opportunity.

Kara opened Lena’s texts, all dating from two days ago, and quickly went through them all.

“ _Hey, are you feeling any better_?”

“ _I’m finally flying back to America on Friday, should arrive on Saturday, maybe we could try and meet up? If you’re okay with it?_ ”

“ _Kara?_ ”

“ _Are you just ignoring me or something happened?_ ”

“ _I guess it’s a no for the meeting then... If I did anything, just tell me, okay? I’m worried about you_.”

“No, no, come on,” she ineffectively said to her phone as if Lena could somehow hear it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kara fumbled with her phone while trying to type an answer as quickly as possible, knowing seconds wouldn’t make a difference, but not being able to stop herself from rushing as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

“ _I’m so sorry I didn’t answer you earlier, things have been crazy right now, are you still up for that meetup?_ ” Kara stared at her phone, waiting for it to do something, but after minutes, nothing had changed. Part of her wanted to cling the possibility that that was legit, but the other part felt like she was being played again, only getting worse with all the time passing and her not getting a reply.

Finally, the screen lit up with a call from Lena and she eagerly answered it.

“Kara, what happened? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Where are you?” She replied hastily.

“Oh, thank god, you scared me! I’m London right now, I’m sorry we couldn’t meet up, I was so excited to see you”

“Wait, what?! Why?!”

“Excuse me?” Lena sounded puzzled.

“Why are you in London? Just yesterday you were in National city, what the heck?” her voice was getting a little more unstable than she wished, but she felt so angry it was almost impossible to keep her voice leveled.

“Wow, Kara” she sounded taken aback “what’s going on?”

“Just, please, explain” she pleaded.

Lena took an audible deep breath. “I was supposed to leave for London today, so I would have the weekend to try and see you, but you ghosted me and there’s this huge storm forming over here that could cancel some flights, I couldn’t risk my chances of having to wait for it to pass so I could travel, I have some important things to get done here.”

Kara felt like crying for the first time since all of it happened. She had been strong and hopeful as much as she could, but she couldn’t deal with it anymore, it was like Lena, or whomever that was, was playing with her emotions.

“Yeah, okay” she mumbled back.

“I’m sorry, I really am. But I promise you, this will be done soon and I’ll get to stop traveling this much and actually have some time to get to meet you in person. There’s nothing more than I want at the moment.” She sounded sincere, but Kara couldn’t bring herself to care anymore, she felt emotionally exhausted.

“Yeah, sounds good. I gotta go now, something came up” she said weakly.

“Okay… It was good talking to you.” She sounded a little sad, but Kara couldn’t bring herself to care at the moment.

“Sure” and then she hung up.

It felt good to use that line she’d heard so many times from Lena against her. Though that was the only good thing she felt at the moment, and it quickly faded away. She wanted to call Alex, but she didn’t feel like explaining, she didn’t feel like letting her friends know how stupid she’d been made throughout almost eight months now, even though they pointed out the red flags for her. But she also refused to cry. If this random person couldn’t care enough to be honest with her, they didn’t deserve her tears.

So, instead of doing that, Kara laid sideways on her couch and hugged her knees, trying to calm her urge to cry. Deep breath after deep breath and all she could still feel was anger. Not directly at Lena, but at how naïve she was. Alex told her not to let this girl get inside her heart, and she did it anyway. _And damn it, Alex, this is not the time to call me_ , she angrily thought as her phone rang on the floor. With every second it kept ringing it was like the sound drill into her head, making her more and more annoyed, so she blindly reached down for it and answered.

“What, Alex?”

"Alex?"


	7. Chapter 7

Lena heard an annoyed sigh coming from the other side and ran her hand anxiously through her hair. It made sense Kara would feel a little upset, she felt it too; she was excited to meet her just as much as she knew Kara was, but she had priorities, it wasn’t her fault Kara vanished for days and missed her texts, at least she couldn’t think of what’d she done for Kara to get that mad at her, hence why she decided to call Kara back and get things straight.

“Not now, Lena… if that’s even your real name.” Kara’s voice was low and full of anger, making Lena’s eyebrow shoot up in surprise.

“Kara, what’s going on? What do you mean ‘if that’s even your real name?’” Lena was confused, but most of all, she was concerned for her friend. Something felt horribly wrong and she wasn’t sure what she could do to help.

“Just please get this over with” she pleaded with a tired voice like she was on the verge of tears.

“I don’t understand” Lena answered carefully.

“You haven’t been honest with me, I get it, just please stop it, I know you’re not a real huge CEO and you’re not really traveling, just say it so I can get this over with and move on with my life.”

That certainly hurt, but the amount of pain present in Kara’s voice made her push that aside and focus on fixing things with Kara.

“What are you talking about? I never lied.” She quietly said.

“Your name’s probably not even Lena, just…” she trailed off.

Lena frowned. Kara was implying she was lying about being who she really was, but why? She took her phone from her ear and stared at it, and then she pressed the button she thought, maybe, it was due to be pressed for a while now.

It took a while for Kara to actually accept the call, making her anxious that maybe she wouldn’t, and then blue eyes were staring back at her in complete shock.

“I don’t understand” she whispered looking shocked.

“What, darling?” Lena replied with a low and kind voice.

“How can it be really you?” her eyes quickly filled up with tears, but she wasn’t smiling.

“It has been me all along.” The first tear crossed her cheek, followed by other, and Lena wished she could wipe them away. 

“But you never facetimed me, you called me like two times, the photos you send seemed so fake” Kara still stared at her like she was some weird creature that couldn’t possibly be real and Lena would find it amusing if they weren’t in the middle of such conversation.

“My photos seemed fake? Why?” she frowned.

“They were either found on google or were on your Instagram, anyone could have used them. I even followed you thinking if it were really you, you’d follow me back.”

Lena bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair.

“I didn’t realize that, I’m sorry. I don’t have many photos of me on my phone, the few I have were sent by my secretary from photoshoots or articles published with my face on and I rarely use my personal account, it’s mainly for business.”

Kara seemed to consider it for a while.

“Were you really busy all the time you said you were?”

“Yes,” she breathed out, momentarily closing her eyes “I’ve been running around like a fucking headless chicken trying to negotiate this… thing” she looked at her lap, not really wanting to go there, but feeling like she owed Kara “I’m trying to buy this company, but things haven’t been easy, there are a lot of other big companies involved and we’re all trying to make a deal together to pretty much break down said company into smaller pieces so each of us can have the part we want, it’s a long boring story” she cringed, hoping Kara would understand what she meant and realize how hard that could be.

“Oh,” she wiped her face as her cheeks blushed slightly “so you _have_ been to Asia? I didn’t mean to stalk you, but... my friends and I weren’t buying it, so we did some research and found nothing.”

“I have. It was a secret-ish kind of trip… It’s a long story and I can’t really get into too much detail until everything’s finished, but yeah.”

“Fuck” Kara breathed out “so it really _is_ you?”

“Language, darling” she teased her and Kara instantly smiled timidly back at her “It really _is_ me. And I am deeply sorry I put you through all of this, I had no idea”

“Ugh, is all my fault” she grunted, tapping the palm of her hand against her forehead a few times “I should have just asked you instead of assuming things and letting my friends and my sister make me not believe you”

“Agree to accept we’re both guilty parties?” she raised a single brow with a smile.

“Agree.” Kara gave her a big smile “Crap, I don’t know why I’m still crying, just ignore it” she awkwardly laughed, trying to wipe her tears away.

“So, we’re good now? Or do you have anything else to ask me? The time is now. Well, no. You can ask me anything anytime, don’t take that serious”

Kara laughed and just stared at the screen for a couple of seconds.

“Did the screen froze or are you just checking me out?” Lena squinted playfully at her.

That made Kara laugh more as she rolled her eyes.

“Don’t flatter yourself, I’m just trying to come to terms with you being real”

“Whatever makes you feel better, love” she shrugged playfully and Kara scoffed.

“You know, you’re even more insufferable like this?”

“Like what, exactly?” she pursed her lips.

“I don’t know, staring at me, I guess.”

Lena chuckled. “I’ll just take the compliment then.”

They stared at each other for a while, before Lena spoke again.

“I have another week or so here and then I’m coming home. I would really like to go and see you if that’s alright?” she hesitated a little.

“As long as you don’t bail on me again, it would be my pleasure.”

“I won’t” Lena answered honestly “L-Corp has officially moved to National City, so you’ll probably be seeing a lot of me in the future”

“Oh, shucks” Kara pursed her lips in fake disappointment, making Lena roll her eyes.

“Oh, please” she gave Kara a fond smile.

“You know, it sucks that when you finally agreed to facetime me you look all fancy and I look like this,” she said motioning her hand to point at Lena and then herself.

“Like what? You look pretty good to me”

“Right, puffy and swollen face and red eyes are your thing now?” she teased and Lena shrugged.

“You’ll never know. But I’m seeing more of pretty blue eyes, a gorgeous smile, and possibly a hint of a blush there, correct me if I’m wrong”

“Shut up” Kara muttered, trying to suppress a smile and pretend her cheeks weren’t as red as she knew they were.

Lena smiled back at her, parting her lips to say something when she heard a knock on her door.

“Yes?” she said louder, staring at it.

“It’s me, let me in” came a muffled sound.

“Just a second” she answered as she got up from her bed.

“I’m so sorry to do this again, Kara, but I have to go. I’m supposed to review some stuff with my secretary, I could call you later, maybe?” she asked looking guilty.

“Yeah, no worries” Kara smiled “Thanks for taking the time to clear this out, I know I was acting a little ridiculous—”

“Don’t” she softly cut her off “It’s your right to have questions and demand answers.” Kara smiled and she continued. “See you later.”

“See you later.”

Lena made sure to engrave that beautiful smile Kara gave her right before they hung up onto her mind, she looked happy yet still a little shy, and Lena loved it. It was definitely better than the sad frown she had when Lena first saw her. She was glad everything was cleared up, mainly for knowing Kara would be okay, but also for feeling guilty she was always busy and not noticing she was, indirectly, hurting Kara. She thought of her smile once again before opening the door, feeling warmth fill her chest as she concealed her goofy smile to face her secretary and get ready to do some work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, thank you for commenting, it means a lot to me. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Kara still felt like she was imagining things; when would something like that ever happen in the real world? She wasn’t sure what would happen to them once they actually met but knowing that Lena hadn’t been lying to her made her heart ache for something more than just being friends. Granted, she wasn’t a hundred percent sure where Lena stood on that matter, she didn’t want to assume, but the amount of flirting and teasing gave her hope Lena might want something more as well.

Instead of obsessing over whether Lena being interested in her or not, she called Alex and told her she was coming over in a bit, and to expect good news. After hanging up, she took a quick shower and got herself properly dressed and left her apartment, feeling a little giddy.

The minute she stepped in front of Alex’s door, it swung open to her sister looking curious and motioning for her to get in before closing the door behind them.

“What is the good news?”

“Hello to you too, Alex” her sister waved her off and they sat on the couch, where Maggie was already seated. “Maggie, hey”

“Kara” she smiled, not doing a great job at hiding her excitement. “So?”

“Well, guess who just freaking facetimed with Lena Luthor?”

“What the fuck?” they said in unison and Kara laughed.

“Wait, seriously? How?” Alex frowned in confusion.

“I was set on putting a stop to this, you know. I ignored her texts and all, but then saw that she was on National City on her Instagram, so I flipped and went to talk to her and she said she was here and asked if we could meet, so I tried to apologize and be like ‘hey, sorry about disappearing, but yeah that sounds good’, but then she was like ‘lol, too bad, I’m in London’—”

“Wait, did she really?” Maggie asked with a hand mid-air in a ‘stop’ motion.

“No, I’m loosely quoting… Very loosely. So, I was pissed, because she bailed on me again and I was done, so I was just like ‘you know what? Bye’ and I laid on my couch feeling all angsty and stuff, and she ended up calling me again to check what was happening, and I just told her that I knew she was lying about who she was and whatever and she was very confused and I was almost giving up and hanging up, but then she requested to face time and I was like ‘oh crap’, and it was actually her and she explained everything. So, basically, it was just miscommunication.”

“Holy shit!” Maggie exclaimed. “You’re dating Lena Luthor!”

“Well, not really, but… yeah”

“Are you sure?” Alex teased her “Now we know that she’s legit what’s the hold-up?”

“Uh, her actually wanting to date me?” Kara said like it was obvious.

“Please, she obviously wants to, Little Danvers,” Maggie said in the same tone.

“But at least we know you want to date her, right? That’s like, 1 out of 2, so we’re halfway there.” Alex offered.

 “True” Maggie nodded emphatically.

“Whatever” she laughed “I’m just glad she wasn’t lying, and even if we just end up like friends, it’s good enough for me.”

“Yeah, that’s cute and all, but… She’s hot and I don’t buy it.” Maggie said and Alex laughed.

“I don’t either.”

“Well, if that’s something she’s interested in, then heck yeah, but if not, I’m happy to just be her friend” Kara crossed her arms feeling a little on the spot.

“Alright, that’s fair,” Alex said, adding after a heartbeat. “I’m glad we were wrong, Kara, I know this girl means a lot to you.”

“Thanks, Alex.” She smiled at her sister.

“Now come here” Alex opened her arms and motioned for her to come closer. Kara gladly hugged her sister for a few seconds before motioning with her hand for Maggie to join them.

Kara decided to stay for a little longer at her sister’s, she wasn’t sure Lena would actually get to call her again, but she felt happy, genuinely for the first time in a while, so she wanted to enjoy it with the people she loved. They went out for lunch on some restaurant a few blocks away from Alex apartment, and on the way back Kara’s phone rang. She reached out for it out of reflex and immediately smiled as she read the name on the screen.

“Old Dude still? Jesus, Kara” Alex made a gross face at her.

“Don’t judge me, I forgot to change it.” She poked her tongue out at her sister and answered it. Lena’s smiling face came up on the screen, though this time she had her hair up instead of down and seemed to be wearing pajamas. She was once again seated on a big hotel bed, with less lightning than before.

“Hey, bad timing?”

“Not at all, I’m just getting back from lunch”

Alex and Maggie stood on each side of her and stared at the screen.

“Shit, she’s really real,” Maggie said in surprise.

“I guess so” Lena answered a little puzzled.

“Sorry, this is my sister, Alex” she pointed to her right “and her girlfriend, Maggie” she pointed to her left “they’re kind of assholes, don’t mind them”

“Alright” Lena laughed “It’s nice meeting you two”

“Yeah” Alex stared at her “you better not pull any of this crap on my sister again, understood? She’s had enough.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lena said. Alex stared for a little longer as if she was trying to figure out if she really meant it or not, and then her expression softened up.

“Alright, good!” Kara interrupted the silence. “So why don’t you guys head up and I’ll be right behind” she glared at them, hoping they would get the sign and leave, but it was never that easy.

“Sure, we’ll leave you alone with your girlfriend. Nice meeting you, Lena” Maggie wiggled her brows and smiled, while Alex just waved and then they went up the stairs laughing.

“Sorry about that” she muttered uneasily.

“Is that what you told them I am? Cuz I’m not mad it” she teased Kara. Turns out it was a lot harder to hide the fact your cheeks are red in the light of day, opposed to when you’re in a dark apartment, so Kara rushed inside and slowly walked up the stairs hoping the lack of sunlight would help her case.

“Of course you’re not” she rolled her eyes and Lena laughed. “So, how was the meeting with your secretary?” she asked casually.

“Hm, boring, to say the least. But we’re prepared for tomorrow, so that’s good. I may also have had a few glasses of wine, so pardon me if I’m being too forward”

“Sure” Kara shook her head smiling.

“I’m also pretty sure I have a coming back date.” She reached for something out of the screen and then brought a glass to her lips and took a sip.

“Yeah? When is that?” Kara sat on the stairs, a floor down from her sister’s.

“Next Wednesday, wait, no. Not this one, the other. And…” she put the glass back and reached out for something else “I even have a plane ticket.” She showed the information printed on a piece of paper. “I’m not saying this is certain, if shit hits the fan I’ll have to stay, but so far, that’s pretty solid.”

“That’s good enough for me. At least now I know you’re you.”

Lena hummed in agreement while taking another sip from the glass she replaced her ticket with. “I’m really excited to meet you… And also, sleep in my own bed. These are not related, by the way, but they could be” she wiggled her brows before chuckling at herself and Kara giggled in embarrassment.

“Alright, how drunk are you?”

“On a scale of 0/10?” she asked and Kara nodded. “Hm, a solid .5, easily.” She gave her a thumb up and smiled, but Kara could tell it was a little lazier than earlier.

“That sound about right” she chuckled and Lena shrugged.

After telling Lena to go to bed and get some sleep Kara made sure to change her contact name from ‘Old Dude’ to ‘Lena’ followed by a few emojis and went back to her sister’s apartment, spending the rest of the day there, just hanging out and not doing much. She felt bubbly inside like at any moment she would look down and find herself hovering above the ground, and it felt great. She wasn’t really expecting Lena to actually come back on the following week, mainly to avoid any deceptions. When the time came she would get excited and happy to finally meet her friend, but for now, she was content in being cautiously glad there was a possible date set.

What wasn’t anticipated was that, with the negotiations coming to an end, Lena would be busier than ever, but Kara refused to feel frustrated, it was her job, which, apparently, she was great at, she concluded after a quick google search, so Kara let things happen on their own time. That basically meant some quick runs to the bathroom in the middle of her work shift to facetime Lena for a few minutes before she passed out while Kara rambled about something.

The weekend facetime greeted Kara with a drunk Lena, all smiley and happy, with hazy eyes and lazy smiles, her speech only a tiny bit affected by the alcohol. Her hair was down and she kept messing with it, running her hands through it or just playing with strands.

“I can believe this is finally coming to an end,” Lena said “I put so much work into all of this” she waved her hand around her “and I can finally relax.” She happily sighed.

“I’m happy for you, I can only imagine the amount of stress you went through” Kara smiled sympathetically.

Lena hummed. “Luckily you know a great way to relieve some stress, huh?”

“Are you flirting with yourself for me?” she frowned. Lena made a confused face and Kara busted into laughter, followed by Lena.

“Did it work though?” she wiggled her brows and Kara rolled her eyes.

“You’re impossible, Lena Luthor” she smiled, turning her face down to hide the blush tinting her cheeks.

“You like me like that” she shrugged, nonchalantly.

“I do.” Kara stared at her with a small smile and silence fell upon them. That was, until Lena bit her lip tentatively and then chuckled to herself.

“Go on a date with me”

“Sure, anytime” Kara played around, but Lena shook her head.

“I mean it. Go on a date with me.”

Kara raised her eyebrows in surprise, she wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or just regular flirty Lena – or maybe a powerful combination of both –, when she actually didn’t mean it, but her heart was beating fast and her stomach was doing that weird thing it did whenever Lena’s name popped up on the screen of her phone.

“Kara?” Lena raised a tentative brow.

“Yes,” she blinked a few times and Lena smiled.

“Will you?”

“Yes, I will” she gave Lena a shy smile and bit her lip like it would be able to suppress the smile spreading across her face.

“Good. I’ll make sure to make it special. We can work out the day once I’m actually there, how does that sound?”

“Alright. You better make it special, I’ve waited eight months for this”

“Did you, now?” she chuckled “I’m glad I wasn’t the only one then.”


	9. Chapter 9

Lena’s flight was supposed to leave on Wednesday morning. She had her bags packed and everything ready to go hours before she had to leave London. She was seated in a room with a handful of CEO’s and lawyers from different companies, ready to sign the final contracts and get on with their days. She tapped a pen impatiently on the table while resting her head on the other hand, waiting for the last person to show up. Everyone in the room seemed bored and anxious to leave, always checking phones, different clocks and watches, like that would make the late CEO come any faster.

“Let’s just get this over with, I have things to do!” some man whined while getting to his feet.

“We all do, Marcus!” Lena answered shortly without looking at him.

“This is mere pleasantry, it's not necessary, he can sign it off whenever he decides he’s ready to deal with big people business.”

“Sit down, Marcus,” said another woman with a stern tone, rolling her eyes. He looked around the room and reluctantly sat, making Lena have to repress her smile.

A few more minutes passed until the late CEO’s lawyer finally got a hang of him and warned the rest of the room he was going to be late due to some family emergency, putting a halt to Lena’s plan of going straight to the airport to catch her flight and go home. The room sighed collectively.

“How late?” The same woman asked.

“Maybe another two, three hours maximum”

“Great” someone mumbled.

“Well, I’m heading out to have some breakfast then, let me know when he arrives” the woman that shut whining man out said, getting up “anyone care to join?”

“Sure” Lena shrugged, getting up and following the woman out.

Her plane would leave in three hours, which was supposed to give her enough time to sign everything off, take a nice picture, drink some champagne and get to the airport with half an hour to kill. By this time, she was supposed to be drinking some nice champagne, waiting for everyone to get ready for a group picture, and yet…

She sighed in annoyance and the lady standing next to her in the elevator side-eyed her.

“Let me guess, you also have _things_ to do”

“Hm, something along these lines” she mumbled, crossing her arms tighter.

The lady stared at her but said nothing more. They walked to a café a few minutes away from the building and sat by the window, ordering some coffee and toast.

“I'm supposed to fly back home in a few hours, just in time to tuck the kids in bed, like I promised… Now I doubt I can make it”

Lena looked from the window to her. “Do you really believe he had some family emergency?”

“Oh, please” she waved her off “Richard doesn’t care about his family, he’s probably hungover, trying to get his act together before bringing his ass to meet us.”

That made Lena smile a little and she nodded in agreement.

“All I want is to go home to my kids, what about you? A boyfriend?” she said in a friendly tone, and Lena snorted “Girlfriend?”

“Something like that” she shrugged, playing with a packet of sugar.

The lady hummed in understand and they stayed in silence until their order came.

“Why do you seem more nervous than excited to see this girl friend of yours?”

“Do I?” she took a sip of her coffee while the lady nodded “Hm, I don’t know, it’s complicated.”

“You bailed on her so many times that now you’re nervous you’re going to have to do it again?” she offered and Lena looked up pretending to be a little offended. “Oh, come on, darling, we’ve all been there” she laughed “If she really likes you, she’ll understand that our job can be, sometimes, a little too… demanding”

“Yet, it’s not like we’re saving lives”

“True. But we’re trying to do our part to make sure we can help make people’s lives better. We simply don’t get the recognition, but we do the work” she joked.

“I suppose” she smiled.

“I’m sure your girl will understand.”

“I hope so” she quietly said, taking another sip of her coffee.

Lena stared at her phone on top of the table and tapped the screen trying to gather enough courage to send Kara the dreaded text: that once again, she wasn’t going to make it. At least not on time. With an impatient huff of breath, she picked it up and opened their conversation.

“ _I’ve fucked up again._ ”

“What did you text her?” her companion asked, and Lena simply showed her the screen. “Oh girl, how is that going to help your case?” she said incredulously.

“Well, I did, what’s the point? If I over explain it’ll seem like I’m trying to find excuses”

“I get where you’re coming from… but also, that’s dumb” she deadpanned.

Lena ignored her in order to read what Kara had replied.

“ _Something came up?_ ”

“ _Oh, sorry, that sounded passive-aggressive, I didn’t mean it like that_ ”

Lena cringed a little. “ _Yes. One guy had an ‘emergency’, so we’re currently waiting for him to show up. Chances are, I’ll probably miss my flight, but I’m going to try and leave as soon as I can._ ”

“ _Oh, that sucks… but it’s all right, take your time, I know how much this means to you :)_ ”

“ _Thanks, Kara. I’ll text you as soon as I figure something out. I'm so sorry, once again._ ”

Kara texted her a bunch of emojis and Lena turned her screen off, feeling a little bit better.

“I can see that smile, this means she’s not mad, right?”

Lena looked up and smiled a little bit more. “No, she was actually very understanding… I just hate to cancel on her again.”

“Well, then make it up to her once you get home” she simply stated and Lena nodded.

A little over two hours later they received a text informing that the remaining CEO had arrived and they were ready to seal the deal, so both women walked back to the building. Lena wasted no time in signing her part and passing it over, just wanting to get that done with. By the time they were finished, it was already too late to try and catch her flight, so she decided to just stick around and celebrate the consolidation of something she had worked so hard on the past few months. They got their pictures taken, they drank a little bit and then she had Jess trying to get her on a flight back to National City as soon as possible.

The outcome of it was a series of crazy connections that Lena was more than willing to take in order to get there as soon as possible. She’d be cutting close to getting some of the flights, but she was positive she could make it.

“ _Hey, what’s your street name?_ ”

“ _Little Danvers, why?_ ”

“ _What? You live on a street called ‘Little Danvers’?_ ”

“ _OH! You meant my address?_ ”

“ _Yes… Why on earth would I ask that? And why do you have an answer to it?_ ”

“ _Why don’t you?_ ”

Lena stared at her phone with a frown between her eyebrows, feeling amused by their conversation. Kara was such a dork it was incredibly adorable, and all she wanted was to fast forward to a time when she could be face to face with her, enjoying random conversations like the one they were having now, to actually be able to see Kara's face as she said such things, and to laugh with her.

“ _I don’t know how to reply to this_.”

She blocked the screen and put her phone in her pocket, waiting to board and get seated before she could pick it up again.

“ _That’s okay. Why do you want the address?_ ”

“ _Apology flowers?!_ ”

“ _Oh, you don’t have to, it’s fine_ ”

“ _It’s the least I can do right now, Little Danvers_ ”

Lena copied the address and sent it to Jess with instructions to send her jasmines and daffodils, nothing cheap. She was on her last flight, only a couple of hours away from National City, and the anxiousness was definitely getting the best of her. She wasn’t sure if she should just show up at Kara’s door, or she should text her saying she arrived, or text if she could come over. She liked the first one better, mainly because she knew Kara liked surprises, she just wasn’t sure if she was being too forward and crossing lines.

She tried to get some sleep on the plane but kept waking up and not being able to get back to sleep for a while. She could feel how tired her body was, yet, it refused to shut down and get some proper rest. Less than two hours and she’d be able to see Kara, and now she was second guessing going over in order to get some sleep and meet her when she felt more well rested.

Lena spent the last hour staring out the tiny window contemplating her options, and soon she recognized National City’s silhouette as the sun started to set. Her body felt like it was vibrating, either out of excitement or anxiety, at this point, it didn’t matter anymore, she could barely differentiate them.

As soon as her feet touched the ground she knew what she wanted to do. It wasn’t a choice anymore, something inside her had already decided for her: she needed to go see Kara. Lena got her suitcase and rushed to the bathroom trying to make herself look a little more presentable. She was wearing comfortable blue jeans, a loose white t-shirt, and a black jean jacket, with some white converse. She tied her hair back, fixed whatever was going on with her face and brushed her teeth, then rushed out again to find an Uber to get to Kara’s.

“ _OMG, Lena, this is TOO much! You really didn’t have to! They’re so pretty!_ ” she read as she waited for her Uber to arrive, smiling at the amount of emojis Kara managed to fit into one text. Following the text was a picture of her living room filled with flowers and Lena let her eyes linger on a few things, like the number of books she could see hidden in random places, an old looking blanket falling from the couch and some pictures of her friends. 

“ _Good, I'm glad you liked them :)_ ”

“ _You’re absolutely ridiculous_ ” Lena pretended her eyes didn’t linger a little too much on the heart emoji at the end of the phrase.

She got inside the car and gave them Kara’s address, feeling like she might throw up at some point. Her knee bounced fast as her fingers hovered above the keyboard, not sure if she should check in first or simply not go. She worried her bottom lip, looking out the window as the scenery quickly changed and buildings came to view.

“We’re here, ma’am” her driver mumbled, giving her an odd look for not making any move to leave.

“Right, sorry” she shook her head “thank you.”

They helped her get her suitcase out of the trunk and she stared the building in front of her, a little intimidated, as the car drove away. She felt like running after it and not stopping until she was as far away as possible from that place, and yet, she couldn’t get her feet to move. With a deep breath, Lena took the opportunity to get inside as another resident left and hold the door for her, there was no going back now. Her feet carried her like they knew the way purely by muscle memory, and soon enough she was in front of Kara’s door. With another deep breath, she knocked three times and waited.


	10. Chapter 10

Kara had just gotten out of the shower after coming home from work and was greeted by the almost overwhelming smell of flowers Lena had delivered. That instantly made her smile. She towel dried her hair enough not to drip and put on some joggers and a loose t-shirt as she tried to decide what to order for dinner. Her fingers itched to text Lena and ask her opinion, but it was probably already too late wherever she was, so she threw her phone back on her bed and made her way to her living room to watch some TV.

She heard a knock on her door and stared at it confusion. Alex had a key to her apartment and she wasn’t expecting anyone. Unless Alex forgot her key, that happened sometimes.  She dragged herself out of the couch and stopped when she considered it might be her weird neighbor trying to convince her someone had, for sure, this time, broken into their apartment. With a sigh, she opened it and her eyebrows shot up.

“Lena?!” she exclaimed in shock. “What the fuck?”

“Language, love” she smirked, but Kara could see a hint of insecurity on the corner of her lips.

“Oh my god! I thought you were in London!”

“I was, hours ago.” She hesitated before adding “Am I interrupting something? Was this a bad idea? I don’t want to overstep”

“Don’t be silly” Kara gave her a big smile “come on in, I think you’ll like to see the flowers you sent me” she grabbed her by the hand and gently pulled her inside.

Lena let her eyes take in Kara’s apartment and all the flowers claiming almost every surface of it. She had small glimpses of it from photos and whenever they facetimed, but to be there was different. 

“I really like how you decorated it, you have good taste” she left her suitcase by the door, but still was awkwardly standing near it.

“Ha,” Kara rolled her eyes playfully “you didn’t have to spend this much money on me, you know? I love it though, it smells so good in here” she smiled contently and Lena chuckled.

“I needed something to make up for my fuck ups, flowers seemed like the best option at the time, since you love them so much. I’m really sorry for delaying this for so long, Kara.”

“Pff” she waved her off “You’re finally here, that’s what matters” she played with her fingers nervously “is it okay if I hug you?” she asked shyly.

“Of course you can, you don’t have to ask me that” but then thought better and added “actually, I’m not sure. You look like you just came out of the shower, while I’ve been wearing these clothes for so long they’re becoming part of me”

Kara rolled her eyes and stepped forward, hugging Lena before she could protest any further. “I don’t give a single damn” she murmured into Lena’s hair with her eyes closed.

It felt good to finally have her there and be able to touch her and actually hug her. Despite claiming to be disgusting at the time, Lena’s hair still smelled like vanilla and Kara loved it. It was safe to say, Lena was also a super good hugger. Kara felt her move her head, her chin against her shoulder and then Lena’s nose and forehead against the side of her neck, causing a shiver to run through her body.

“You’re so fucking comfortable, how do you do that?” she said in a muffled sound and Kara laughed.

“You’re not too bad either… also, language…”

Lena scoffed, tickling Kara’s neck and making her squirm away giggling. They stared at each other with silly smiles.

“You must be exhausted after all this traveling” Kara held her hands as they were still fairly close.

“I am” she exhaled “but I don’t really care right now” she ran her thumb across the back of Kara’s hand, feeling like the gayest version of herself for being such a gay cliché, being all head over heels over this girl.

“Are you hungry though?”

“Starving.”

“Great, do you want to go out or just order something?”

“Hm, though I do enjoy eating out” Kara rolled her eyes and then they both laughed “I’m too tired to go out, I hope you don’t mind”

“Not at all. Take a sit, I’m going to find my phone” she let go of her hands and went to her room to grab her phone, coming back to a Lena sprawled on her couch with her shoes off. “I’m glad you’re making yourself at home” she joked.

Lena whined and made a little face, leaning against the side of the couch and pressing her cheek to it. “Sorry, I’ll try to be a better guest” she mumbled before stretching and sitting properly.

Kara laughed, sitting by her side “I don’t mind, sit however you like, I know you’re tired”

Lena leaned her head on her elbow on the arm of the couch and stared at Kara. “I swear I’m usually better than this. If my mother could see me now we’d be having some serious passive-aggressive conversation by now.” She joked.

“Well, screw your mother” Kara shrugged, making Lena laugh.

“I like you,” she said with a lazy smile and sleepy eyes.

"Good, I was worried you didn't, you don't really show that" she looked at all the flowers around her apartment and Lena chuckled. “What do you feel like eating?” she stared at Lena and cut her before she could say anything “Don’t you dare”

“Fine” she mumbled. “Anything, really, you can pick”

“But you’re the guest, you’re supposed to choose”

“But it’s your house, you're supposed to decide” Lena gave her a challenging look.

“I feel like you’ll make fun of whatever I choose” she squinted at Lena.

“Why? Are you considering pizza? Or Chinese? I could honestly go for either right now, that’s how hungry I am. I promise I won’t make fun of you… this time”

“Chinese sounds good.” Lena nodded and waited for Kara to place their order. She could feel her body heavy and was pretty sure if she closed her eyes she could easily fall asleep, but she went so long without Kara that all she wanted to do right now was stare at her and just learn everything she could about her that she couldn’t due to the whole long-distance thing. She turned her hand up as if inviting Kara to hold it, and she smiled when Kara did.

“So, did everything worked out with the ‘buying a company’ thing?”

Lena hummed. “It took a little longer than planned, but thankfully we managed to get it done, so it’s just a matter of time before it gets announced to the press.”

“Congratulations, I’m really happy for you” she gave Lena’s hand a squeeze.

“Thanks, but you can say you’re just glad I’m not all over the place anymore” she joked, poking Kara’s side with her free hand, make her squirm away again and them laugh.

“Well, that too” she covered her side protectively with her free hand.

“Can you believe I actually have an address right now? As in, I’m a permanent resident of National City and won’t spend that much time in airports anymore?”

“That’s impressive, an actual address?” she raised her eyebrows in fake amazement.

“Yes, silly” Lena laughed. “Now I can finally have you over” she wiggled her eyebrows and Kara smacked her in the arm.

“Great”

Kara put something on the TV as a background noise while they chatted and ate, which eventually turned into cuddling in front of the TV with Lena on the verge of sleep, saying all kinds of silly things and insisting she wasn’t falling asleep.

She had to admit that she was a little nervous about how meeting Lena in person might affect their dynamics, but this was better than anything she could have imagined. Lena had cold hands and some top-notch dirty looks and smirks; she was cuddly and soft and smelled really nice, despite her protests. She fit perfectly against the side of her body and Kara enjoyed the wat Lena’s hair tickled her neck. It felt like they knew each other for a lot longer, for how comfortable she felt with Lena clinging to her side like a freaking sloth.

Eventually, Lena got up and went home, even though Kara repeated many times it was okay if she was too tired and wanted to stay over. Lena didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. She also needed a proper bath and fresh clothes, which Kara offered, but it seemed like too much too soon.

She went home to her bare apartment, full of boxes still full of her belongings; t was a complete change of scenario from Kara’s warm and bright home. She took a long hot shower despite how exhausted she felt, it was nice feeling clean after so long stuck in airplanes wearing the same clothes;

With her hair up in the towel, she brushed her teeth and walked to her room, letting both towels fall to the floor, putting on some underwear and big t-shirt and throwing herself into bed. She was aware of the mess her hair would be on the next day, yet, she couldn't bring herself to dry it before falling asleep.

She woke up to bright rays of sun hitting her in the eyes, despite her efforts to cover it; there was no point in trying to get back to sleep now, she was too awake. With her stomach up, she stared at the ceiling trying to remember the previous night, this time with less anxiety and more fondness. She smiled to herself and reached for her phone thrown somewhere on her bed. She checked the time, around 9 AM, and quickly sent Jess a thankful text for the flowers, followed by a good morning text for Kara. She checked her emails and social media before gathering the courage to get out of bed.

At the light of day, her apartment seemed less somber, though a lot more like a warehouse. There wasn’t an inch of will in her to want to start unboxing her stuff and actually turn the place into a proper home, but she knew she had to.

Remembering she had no food whatsoever, Lena put her hair up in a bun and some comfy clothes and went out to get herself something to eat. She walked until she found a café only a few blocks away and ordered some food.

“ _Morning, sunshine. What you up to?_ ” Kara replied.

“ _Just getting some breakfast and trying not to get too overwhelmed by how much I need to do today. You?_ ”

“ _Just boring work stuff :) what do you need to do?_ ”

“ _Grocery shopping, unboxing… fun stuff_.  _At least I don’t go back to work until next week though_ ”

“ _Hm, I wish I could say the same…_ ”

“ _It’s Friday, Kara…_ ”

“ _Whatever…_   _Need any help with the unboxing?_ ”

“ _Are you sure this is what you want to do on a Friday night?_ ”

“ _Why, do you propose anything else?_ ”

Lena tried to think of something else to do, she really wanted to go on the date they were due to, but she hated living in the middle of a mess, and with work starting on Monday, she wouldn’t really have time, nor the patience, to get it all done then.

“ _Maybe tomorrow? I kinda want to get this done as soon as possible, though if you want to come tonight you'd be more than welcome :)_ ”

“ _Sounds goods. It’s a date then ;)_ ”

“ _No, we won’t be having our first date organizing my apartment. But I’ll text you my address later_ ”

“ _Great, mind if I go straight from work?_ ”

“ _Not at all. Maybe I’ll even cook you some dinner_ ” 

“ _Ooooh, yes please_ ” she added a sequence of emojis “ _no yucky stuff though_ ”

“ _I’ll try to remember that_ ”

Lena left the café and went to the closest grocery store she could find. Trying to stick with the essentials so she wouldn’t carry too much weight, she grabbed the ingredients for dinner, something she knew Kara would eat without making a face, something for breakfast the following day and cleaning supplies and bathroom stuff she needed, because showering with hotel’s mini bottles wasn’t her thing.

She walked back home, put her groceries away and decided to take a quick nap before anything else, she still felt tired from the trip and the whole jet lag thing; she probably shouldn’t be sleeping, but she didn’t really care.

At around 2 PM she woke up and ate an apple, not really feeling like eating much, and then stared at the mess on her place with her hands at her hips, trying to think of the best strategy to tackle it.

With some music on, she decided the kitchen was the priority since she volunteered to cook for Kara. She could sit on the floor if it came to it, but she definitely needed her kitchen stuff out of boxes.

She was sat on the floor in her underwear and a hoodie, surrounded by cutlery and pans, killing some time on her phone, when Kara texted her she was on her way. Lena looked around at her lack of progress and groaned; she had completely lost track of time.

Lena walked back to her room and put on some jeans before trying to put some of the stuff away on the cabinets and separating what she still needed to wash. Soon Kara would arrive and she had no progress whatsoever to show, embarrassingly enough. As Kara had read her thoughts, her intercom rang and she buzzed Kara in, running to the bathroom to quickly check herself before running back to answer the door. The more she looked around, the more she felt like she’d wasted her whole afternoon sitting on the floor with her phone.

She didn’t wait for Kara to knock, instead, she leaned against the doorframe and waited for her to come out of the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

Kara might have ditched her sister tonight to be with Lena, but she was sure Alex didn’t mind it that much. After the previous night, Kara called her and briefly went over what happened, but it was late, so they agreed to meet on the next day and have a proper talk; except seeing Lena again was more tempting than just gushing about her to her sister, so really, what was a girl supposed to do?

She tapped her foot on the ground as she waited for the elevator to arrive at Lena’s floor. The building was a lot fancier than Kara’s, but not as over the top as she thought it might be. The elevator doors opened and Kara stepped out, being greeted by familiar green eyes and a goofy smirk.

“Hi” she shyly said.

“Hey” Lena pushed off from the doorframe once Kara got closer.

“Are you making sure I don’t go to the wrong door?” she joked, given that there were only three more doors on that floor and no need for Lena to wait for her outside.

“Nope, just excited to see you,” she said nonchalantly.

“Such a charmer” Kara shook her head before smiling back at Lena.

“Come on in,” Lena reached out for her hand and pulled her inside “but don’t be too alarmed at what you’re about to see.” She closed the door after them and stood by it with Kara at her side.

“Oh, that’s not bad”

“No?” she shot her an incredulous look.

“You should have seen my place when I first moved in. I live there for years now and I swear I just threw the last cardboard box away.”

“So dramatic” Lena chuckled.

“I wish that was the case” Kara made a face at her and then wandered off to look around. Lena didn’t let go of her hand until she could and then crossed her arms, letting her eyes follow Kara around. “I like how big your windows are, it must be amazing in here in the morning,” she said as she stood in front of the floor to ceiling windows.

“Hm, it really is” she raised her brows and shook her head, remembering waking up to blinding light way before she intended too. Kara gave her a cheeky smile and turned tentatively towards the hallway, so Lena followed her.

“So, what should we tackle first?” she leaned her back against the doorframe of Lena’s room to stare at her.

“Living room? I have some furniture to put together before we go for the boxes.”

“Alright, sounds like a plan” she pushed against the doorframe and walked back to the living room, with Lena right behind her.

They were supposed to be building a TV unit together, but 15 minutes in and Lena was laying on the floor with the instruction manual held above her head trying to give Kara directions she clearly wasn’t understanding.

 “Don’t you have an engineering degree? Why am I the one putting this together?” Kara sighed.

“Cuz is boring” the piece of paper fell on her face and she just blew it away.

“That’s not going to do” she got to her feet and put her hands on her hips “come on, get your butt off the floor”

Lena whined a little, but eventually stood up.

“Good, now go get us some snacks while I check the manual and then we’re building this.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she said in a surprised tone and went to the kitchen to find something they could snack on. With a sigh, Lena opened cabinets and drawers, moving slower than normal, looking for the food she’d bought earlier.

“No stalling, I can see you” Kara called out without even looking up.

“I wasn’t doing that” she mumbled, clearly speeding up with her little task. Kara didn’t bother to answer, focusing on building the furniture in front of her.

When Lena came back with a small bowl full of chips, Kara had already made some progress.

“Hey, you’re doing it!” she sat down and held the bowl on her lap.

“Yeah, it’s not that hard, why were you struggling like that?” Kara eyed her oddly. She wasn’t trying to be mean, the manual really was a lot simpler than she expected, from the faces Lena had been making.

“Well, in French it is” she mumbled through a mouth full of chips.

“Why the heck were you reading it in French?”

“I was bored” she shrugged “oh, wait, I forgot drinks!” she stood up, leaving the bowl by Kara’s side “do you drink wine?”

“Uh, yeah, sure” Kara stuffed some chips in her mouth and went back to work.

Lena plopped down by her side a couple of minutes later holding two glasses and a bottle before serving them as Kara put some music on her phone, which Lena would either hum along or make fun off, and like that things picked up. Once they finished with the TV unit, they moved on to a bookshelf and some stools for the kitchen island.

Kara had her shoes off and her hair up, so it wouldn’t get in the way, and they both joked and small talked while they worked. Lena enjoyed how casual it all felt, a lot less pressure than the night before, and a lot less exhaustion. Eventually, she left Kara to start cooking them dinner. She looked at her living room and smiled at how concentrated Kara was, with a screwdriver and some pieces of furniture, pausing every now and then to eat some chips; it made Lena feel like this is what was missing before when she looked at that place and felt like it was bare. She liked how much life and light Kara brought to her place, and even as the night fell, it wasn’t depressing anymore.

Kara would shamelessly sing along to her songs whenever she didn’t need to focus too hard, and when she did, she’d sing quietly or stop altogether; Lena found out she had a beautiful voice. Not the kind of beautiful people say when they’re crushing on someone and everything about said person is amazing and perfect; she really was a good singer, and Lena made sure to tell her. In exchange, Kara would say every ten minutes how good smelled in there and how hungry she was.

Once they were both done, they moved the furniture around, trying to find the right places and picturing an imaginary couch Lena didn’t have yet to make sure it would look perfect. Finally satisfied, Kara sat on the stool she’d built and waited for Lena to put their plates together, before joining her by her side. They were having pasta with pesto sauce and chicken, along with some wine.

“So, what’s the verdict? I may or may not have some dinosaurs chicken nuggets in my freezer just in case” she said after Kara took her first bite.

“Though I’m a little insulted, this tastes delicious, Lena, thank you for making me dinner” she smiled genuinely and Lena exhaled in relief.

“I was joking about the nuggets, but I’m glad you liked it. I was nervous about cooking for you since you have such an outstanding diet” she teased and Kara playfully glared at her.

“I’ll eat pretty much anything, I just choose not to,” she said with a side shrug.

“That’s something” she chuckled “next time we can make homemade pizza together then.”

“Sign me the F up,” she said with a mouthful of pasta, making Lena laugh.

Kara washed the dishes as a ‘thank you’ gesture, while Lena put away the leftovers they had and cleaned the mess made in the living room by the boxes they opened. They sat on her balcony with some wine, enjoying the nice breeze and how much quieter the streets were. Maybe it was the wine, or Kara’s presence, or how peaceful the night felt – possibly a combination of all three – that made Lena feel full inside like she hadn’t for a long time now. Like she was so full of warmth she might melt inside, and that was alright. She smiled at Kara, breathing in the faint smell of her perfume mixed with the night’s fresh air.

“I never thought a stupid donut account would bring me so much happiness.”

“That makes one of us” Kara giggled and Lena shook her head, not being able to contain a smile from forming on her lips.

“Thank you for not giving up on me” she pursed her lips as she stared at Kara, feeling like she couldn’t avoid her feelings from coming out like that.

“Well, that was all you. If you hadn’t been so nice to me I would’ve probably ditched your ass a long time ago” Lena breathed out a laugh and Kara nudged her gently with her shoulder.

“You can just say you’re in love with me, you know?” she joked, but immediately felt awkward.

“Maybe I am,” Kara said in a whisper, looking back at Lena now with much more intensity than before.

“Are you just messing with me?” Lena said, feeling her breath being caught somewhere around her throat, but Kara shook her head no and Lena took a deep breath before adding cautiously” Kara, I’m going to kiss you right now, is that alright?”

Kara rolled her eyes with a small laugh and leaned forward, somehow catching Lena by surprise. It didn’t last nearly as much as Lena wanted to, so when Kara pulled back, her lips chased hers instinctively before she opened her eyes and they exchanged a smile.

“Well, fuck” Lena breathed out, but corrected herself when Kara’s eyebrow shot up disapprovingly “sorry. I’m just happy right now” her hand reached out for Kara’s and she played with her fingers. Both of them could still feel their heart beating wildly.

“Yeah, I kinda have that effect on people when I kiss them” Kara shrugged.

“I wouldn’t dare to contradict that, sweetheart” Lena smirked and Kara laughed a little embarrassed, with blushing cheeks; she looked down at their fingers, still feeling the weight of Lena’s stare. Kara couldn’t believe that talking to a stranger on a donut-loving account would lead to something like this; it was odd, yes, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You’re pretty okay too” Kara casually said, looking back up.

“Is that so?” she scoffed, making Kara chuckle.

“I’ll let you have a second try though, I’m _that_ nice”

“Sure, but I might need a third one, just in case… possibly a fourth” she said as she leaned back in, so they kissed once again mid laughter, and then another time and another until they couldn’t remember why they were laughing in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you so much for reading this, for commenting and leaving kudos, it meant a lot to me! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it, bye :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something and I'm still trying to work things out, so bear with me, please. Also, English is not my first language, so there's that :) 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
